


Adam Got Run Over by a Reindeer

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Merry Christmas, Poetry, Poor Adam, Poor Sam, Sam in Hell, That's not Dean btw, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although many people believe differently, Luci loves the holidays! Spending it with Sam just makes it better. (He can scream in tune to Jingle Bell Rock).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam Got Run Over by a Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post this MUCH sooner, but things happen. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!  
> Hope you like this! I know Sam doesn't.

No Sammy, put the mistletoe over there

Get rid of that Welcome mat

You know I prefer snares

 

And while you're at it, put on those clothes I made you

No, you don't have to leave

You know I enjoy the view

 

Could you wake up Adam? You know I love guests

Yes, you'll have to wake up Mikey too

Hurry up Sam, this isn't a request

 

Hey Sammy, what's up little brother?

Go grab Adam, we're breaking out of this joint

Don't worry, we'll always look out for each other

 

Wait, Sammy, why are you crying?

You only get what you give

You know I'm never lying

 

_(gg)_


End file.
